La aprendiz
by Venus en la Arena
Summary: Anastasia es una universitaria de nuevo ingreso que por un error en el sistema ha sido inscrita en la carrera de Administración en vez de la de Literatura Inglesa. No obstante, esa aparente contrariedad se convierte en la experiencia más excitante de su vida cuando conoce a un profesor de grado, el Dr. Christian Grey.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Ha llegado el día. Por fin podré dejar el pasado atrás y enfocarme en mi prometedor futuro. No hay margen de error; todo tiene que ser perfecto.

He repetido estas frases tantas veces, sin lograr con ello los resultados que esperaba. Pero hoy será diferente, me digo, mientras me deslizo fuera de la cama y tomo mi bata de dormir. Sí, todo está en orden ahora, no como antes. Un nuevo departamento, un nuevo corte de cabello, un renovado guardarropa y, sobre todo, una única oportunidad de recomenzar mi vida, misma que estuvo en pausa desde aquella noche. Sacudo mi cabeza, desbaratando un poco el moño que acabo de hacer, reprochándome tales pensamientos que puedan ensombrecer mi mañana.

Al desayunar, repaso mentalmente los planes del día: ir a la universidad, regresar a tiempo a la oficina, comprar provisiones... esas pequeñas acciones que podrían incluso enfadar a alguna persona por su monotonía, a mí me parecen maravillosas. Aún mi accidentado trayecto en autobús,rumbo a la universidad, me parece divertido. Miro a las personas a mi alrededor y me percato que no se dan cuenta de lo afortunados qué son.

Al cruzar el umbral de ese hermoso edificio, todo cambia. Ya no pienso en los demás, sólo en mí, en lo que estar aquí me costó y en lo que podrá beneficiarme. "Alumnos de nuevo ingreso de la carrera de Literatura Inglesa, su ceremonia de bienvenida será en el auditorio" dice una voz femenina por los altavoces y yo siento como mi estómago se contrae por la emoción. El discurso del decano de la Facultad de Letras fue muy emotivo, pero yo quería que las clases empezaran ya, que los profesores me bombardearan con conocimientos, con reflexiones, con preguntas. Estaba tan ensimismada imaginándome las cátedras que recibiría que seguramente no escuché mi nombre cuando llamaron a todos los de Inglesas, como le dicen aquí, pensé. Así que me acerqué a la señorita que tenía los documentos de ingreso y le dije mi nombre.

-Steele, Anastasia. No, no tengo a nadie con ese nombre aquí.

-No es posible- respondí tranquilamente.- Recibí mi carta de aceptación hace un mes y realicé todos los trámites.

-Vaya a la oficina del Decano para aclarar está situación-dijo, y me despidió con una sonrisa.

Pese a que el despacho en que me contraba era precioso, yo no podía evitar sentirme incómoda. Tenía una opresión en el pecho, por lo que balanceaba los pies para distraerme mientras esperaba a aquel hombre bajito y de mirada bondadosa. Por fin entró, y después de que le expliqué el problema y de que ingresó mi nombre en la base de datos de su computadora me dijo, visiblemente afectado:

-Se ha cometido un error catastrófico.

\- (S _ilencio_ )

-No sé por qué pero usted no se encuentra inscrita en Inglesas.

-(S _ilencio dramático. Amenaza de sollozo_ )

\- Por alguna razón, usted se encuentra registrada en la carrera de Administración.

-( _Sollozo inminente)_

 _-_ Pero no se preocupe, se puede arreglar. El problema es que, por la configuración del sistema, tardaremos un par de semanas en solucionarlo y, para no perder su sitio, debe asistir a las clases que le corresponden. Aquí tiene su horario, y le sugiero que se de prisa porque la primer asignatura es impartida por un profesor con un exagerado sentido de la puntualidad. Lo lamento mucho.

-( _Llanto contenido)_ Gracias, por favor, hágame saber cuando todo esté resuelto. Que tenga un buen día.

"Gestión empresarial, salón 201, de 10:00 am a 12:00 pm." leí entre lágrimas, debía darme prisa para llegar a tiempo, pero primero tenía que ir al baño. Ahí me permití llorar por tres minutos exactamente, tras los cuales salí, me retoqué un poco el maquillaje y salí corriendo hacia el dichoso salón. Me perdí, por supuesto, por lo que cuando toqué la puerta, la correcta esta vez, eran ya las diez y cuarto. Yo no lo supe en ese momento, no tenía manera de saberlo, pero en realidad ese pequeño fallo electrónico, o quizá el descuido de algún capturista, sería lo que me obligaría a cumplir esa promesa ya tan gastada: mi vida por fin sería diferente. Algún mecanismo, llámase destino o causalidad, se activaba mientras esperaba la respuesta de aquel exigente profesor, cuyo nombre no había atinado a ver. Al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta yo leía en mi horario:

"Dr. Christian Grey"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Me desperté sobresaltada, con la frente perlada de sudor y el latido de mi corazón palpitando en los oídos. No había sido otra de mis recurrentes pesadillas -todas sobre _aquella noche_ -, pero no por eso era un sueño menos aterrador. Repasaba en mi mente los acontecimientos del día anterior, tan extraño, tan irregular, tratando de encontrar la razón de mi angustia. No era el recuerdo de la noticia fatídica que me había dado el Decano lo que me producía dolor en la boca del estómago, o lo que me había despertado en la madrugada. Era él.

En la mañana, cuando lo vi mirarme con un gesto de desaprobación, me quedé helada. Sabía que me había preguntado algo y que tenía que responder, pero, honestamente, no sabía qué. Y es que no fue su rostro perfilado cual si hubiera sido esculpido en mármol, tampoco su impresionante altura o los trabajados músculos que se adivinaban bajo su traje... Habían sido esos soberbios ojos grises, plagados de misterio y melancolía, esos ojos que parecían ver a través de mí, los que me hicieron sentir tan desnuda y vulnerable que adormecieron todos mis sentidos y me impidieron contestar.

-Bien, como parece no haber escuchado, le preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué está interrumpiendo mi clase?  
-A... Ana. Ana Steele.  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita Steele?  
-Yo estoy inscrita en esta clase.  
-Ya veo. ¿Sabe que ha llegado tarde?

-Sí, lo siento.

-Claro que lo siente. Bien, por ser el primer día la dejaré pasar, pero será la única vez. Después de que entro al salón ya nadie más lo hace, ¿entendió  
-Sí, lo lamento.  
-Deje de disculparse. Pase y tome asiento donde pueda.

Aún aturdida, me introduje al salón y lo oí cerrar violentamente la puerta. Yo solía huir de la primera fila de lugares pero, como no deseaba exasperarlo más, me senté en el primer asiento que estaba libre, el más cercano al escritorio

-Bien, como les comentaba antes de la interrupción que acabamos de sufrir, el éxito empresarial se logra a través del control. Ustedes deben de ejercer un control absoluto sobre las personas que tengan a su cargo. En cuanto a los clientes, es su obligación descubrir lo qué quieren, pues en ocasiones ni ellos lo saben, y luego hacer que eso pase. Así de simple. Así se construye un negocio que satisfaga tanto sus necesidades como las de las personas que acudan a ustedes. ¿Alguna duda?

Un pesado silencio se extendió por el aula. Creo que, si mi mente me hubiera permitido ese grado de concentración, podría haber percibido como una densa niebla de terror se levantaba en torno al profesor

-¿Nadie? Bien, supongo entonces que ustedes lo saben todo. Comprobémoslo.-dijo mientras tomaba su lista de asistencia- Anastasia Rose Steele, ¿será que llegó tarde porque ya conoce todas las respuestas?

Yo sentía como su mirada taladraba mi mente al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y mi cuerpo a contraerse en imperceptibles espasmos. Me parecía injusto que la tomara contra mí, que quisiera exponerme de esa forma ante el grupo.

-No, no fue por eso. Hasta hace unos minutos yo ignoraba que había sido asignada a esta clase. Y si hubiera sabido que usted sería tan grosero, jamás habría llamado a la puerta.- Dije todo eso tan deprisa que apenas y sentí cuando cada palabra emergió de mis labios. Cuando el peso de lo que había dicho calló sobre mí, me asusté y bajé la mirada, esperando una reprimenda colosal

-Míreme- respondió.

Yo no me moví ni un ápice

-Míreme- repitió, esta vez con más fuerza- Míreme cuando le hable.

Con el conocimiento de que si no lo atendía, se enfurecía más, alcé la cabeza.

-No sé quién cree usted que es, pero le hace falta mucho por recorrer para poder hablarme de esa forma. Tal vez en su casa no la educaron de manera correcta, pero yo no seré blanco de sus pataletas nunca más. Por favor, tome sus cosas y retírese de mi aula.

Guardé mi vieja computadora todo lo rápido que pude y salí corriendo, evitando a toda costa volver a toparme con su mirada escrutadora. El resto del día estuve como perdida, asistí al resto de clases, pero apenas y fui un fantasma. Sólo era consiente de mi frustración y de los cuchicheos que se levantaban en torno a mí. Eran tan molestos que estuve a punto de gritar. "Sí, yo soy la chica que se atrevió a responderle al gran Dr. Grey. ¿Cuál es el problema?", pero ya había tenido suficiente de mis actos impulsivos por un día.  
Ya sin ninguna motivación, fui de malagana a la oficina y al supermercado. Todo lo que al despertar me había parecido tan apetecible había sido arruinado por ese engreído. Y ahora hasta en mis sueños me perturbaba. Fue entonces cuando decidí dos cosas: la primera, que no lo dejaría pasar sobre mí otra vez, que le demostraría mi inteligencia y capacidad aunque fuera en un área que me era ajena; y, la segunda, que desde ese día odiaba profundamente al "reconocido Dr. Christian Grey".


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Necesitaba un trago con urgencia. Pero, aunque el amargo licor corría por mi garganta, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En su insolente sonrisa, en sus inocentes ojos, en sus seductores labios. Después de la escena que había montado en la primera clase pensé que no la volvería a ver nunca; su ausencia en las tres sesiones que precedieron parecía confirmarlo y, ante ello, yo había comenzado a olvidarla.

Pero hoy su demoledora presencia me abatió de un solo golpe. Verla en primera fila me erizó la piel de la nuca, pero traté de disimularlo, con éxito, espero. Enfadado por lo fuera de mí mismo que me hacía sentir, pensé en darle una estocada, esta vez de muerte:

-Señorita Steele, veo que ha decidido regresar. Supongo que es algo masoquista.

La turbación que había teñido sus mejillas no alcanzó su voz, pues respondió firmemente:

-Un poco, supongo.

-Bien, pues empezaremos la clase. Entenderá que no puedo retrasarme por sus inasistencias, así que, por favor, comentemos la lectura que asignamos para el día de hoy.

No me considero perverso, pero me producía cierto placer el no escuchar ni un suspiro ni mirar ninguna mano en el aire. El artículo que les había ordenado leer era especialmente complejo, de hecho, era sobre el que basé mi tesis de licenciatura. Me gustaba dejarlo a los de primero porque con ello conseguía dos cosas: bajar los ánimos de los insufribles sabelotodos y mostrarles la realidad de la carrera para que decidieran si era lo que querían estudiar o no. Estaba a punto de comenzar la explicación cuando sucedió algo que jamás había pasado en el tiempo que llevaba impartiendo esa clase.

-Quisiera decir algo.-

Giré sólo para comprobar que era la señorita Steele la que había roto el silencio.

-Adelante.

-Me parece que la teoría del costo-beneficio que se explica en este artículo es bastante similar a la que usted abordó en su tesis. ¿Me equivoco?

"Bien, así es que alguien ha hecho su tarea", pensé.

-Es exactamente la misma.

-Entonces, ¿cómo espera que unos alumnos de nuevo ingreso lo entiendan?

Me quedé sin palabras. Ahora que podía analizarlo fríamente, eso fue lo que me sacó de mis cabales. Me había expuesto -de la misma forma en que yo lo hice, lo sé- ante mi grupo y, por unos segundos, me sentí igual de nervioso que la primera vez que había entrado a un aula. Me tomó sólo unos segundos recuperarme, pero ella notó que me afectó. Y eso era aún peor.

-No tengo porqué discutir mis métodos didácticos con usted, señorita Steele. Aunque reconozco su esfuerzo al investigar sobre mi pasado, me halaga haberla impresionado de tal forma. Bien, lo primero que deben entender sobre esta teoría es que valor y costo no es lo mismo. Uno es subjetivo, el otro no. Por ejemplo, una camiseta vieja puede no valer nada, pero para la persona para la que tiene un significado especial, su costo es tan alto que no consideraría venderla. Bueno, a partir de ese concepto...

Traté de seguir la clase con normalidad pero sentía tu molesta mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo. Terminé la sesión antes y corrí hacia mi auto y luego a mi departamento. Y ahí estaba ahora, Christian Grey, dueño de un emporio y catedrático reconocido, exaltado por los jugueteos de una hermosa pero insoportable alumna.

-Señor, tiene visitas- dijo Taylor, mi hombre de confianza.

-No estoy para nadie- respondí, decidido a seguir con mis reflexiones.

-Lo lamento señor, pero es ella.

-¿Ella?

-La señorita Lincoln.

"Demonios."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Nota: una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes y por los problemas de edición del capítulo tres; ya ambas cosas han sido resueltas. Espero que las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer lo que va de la historia se queden para saber qué rumbos toma.

XO

Venus

Ahora sí que la había liado. Sabía que ese pequeño acto de rebeldía me traería grandes consecuencias, pero no lo pude evitar al verlo ahí de pie, tan insolente, tan sobrado de sí, tan imponente tan, tan... ¿apuesto? ¡No, qué va! Él era , por mucho, la persona más irritante que había conocido hasta ahora. Mi único consuelo era que le había ganado una batalla -que no la guerra- en su propio juego de intimidación, porque, aunque trató de temperarse, pude darme cuenta que, por un instante, mi observación sobre su tesis lo desequilibró. Valdrá la pena si me castigan por eso, el valor de ese momento superaba su costo.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en términos económicos. Pero cómo hacerlo si durante semanas básicamente comí, bebí y respiré los datos con los que el resto de mis compañeros de carrera habían convivido desde pequeños. Oh sí, la universidad es para todos pero no cabe duda que el hogar donde te criaste determina qué tan lejos llegarás. Yo departía a diario con hijos de banqueros, empresarios y políticos que ya tenían una nota alta asegurada con sólo decir su apellido. El hecho de que eso no pasara en la clase del Dr. Grey era, quizá, la única cualidad que le había notado hasta ahora. Por su "origen humilde" -lo más cercano a una biografía suya que pude encontrar-, no se deslumbraba con cualquier nombre o título, para él lo importante era la persona, su entrega al trabajo. Punto a favor contra cien en contra.

En fin, yo soy un ser de hábitos. Lo que tocaba hoy, viernes por la tarde, era limpiar el apartamento, hacer la colada, planificar la semana y después de eso darme un baño y mirar series hasta que se me salieran los ojos. Casi terminaba con mi día cuando, justo cuando estaba por ponerme la pijama, timbró mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ana? ¡Soy Kate! Años sin saber de ti, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Kate! Todo bien, ya sabes, las cosas se han acomodado poco a poco. ¿Y tú, qué tal París?

-Estás muy atrasada de noticias. Regresé de allá hace semanas. El viaje fue perfecto... creo que me enamoré.

-¿En serio? ¿Como te enamoraste de Marco...y de su hermano?

-¡Basta con eso, eran mellizos!

Me reía tan fuerte que dolía. Kate siempre sabía como hacerme reír, lo supo desde que nos conocimos en preparatoria e incluso lo logró en el peor día de mi vida. Ella era la vida en persona.

-En fin, te llamaba porque mientras estaba en París conocí a una chica de lo más genial. Su nombre es Mía, es diseñadora y una pequeña discoteca ambulante. Me llamó hace unas horas para decirme que había logrado meternos en un evento muy exclusivo, creo que su papá es amigo del anfitrión o algo así. El caso es que es el evento del año y mucha gente importante estará ahí. Pensé que te gustaría acompañarme, ¿qué dices?

-No lo sé... yo estaba a punto de...

-¿Meterte en la cama y ver Downton Abbey?

-Ah...algo así.

-¡Vamos, Ana! Tu serie no se irá a ninguna parte, pero esta oportunidad es única. Quién sabe, podrías conocer al indicado esta noche.

-El indicado. Sí. No.

-Bueno, hazlo por mí, entonces. Mía seguramente se irá por ahí y yo no quiero estar sola.

-No lo sé.

-Ana, no quería hacer esto, pero, ¿recuerdas cuando le dije al profesor de educación física que tenías una enfermedad crónica que te impedía específicamente correr los cien metros? ¿y que luego robé una prescripción del recetario de mi padre para convencerlo? ¿y que dijiste "estaré en deuda contigo para siempre"?

-Ya te has cobrado ese favor varias veces.

-¿"En deuda contigo para siempre"?

-Agh, está bien. Pero será la última vez que te funcione. Y no me vestiré formal.

-Ya veremos. Llego a tu casa en diez minutos.

Después de media hora yo ya era otra persona. Cabello estilizado, maquillaje sutil pero significativo, vestido negro entallado -obviamente no mío- y zapatos de bailarina, la única pelea que gané ese día. Bueno, ésa y la de Grey.

-¿Lista?

-Supongo.

-Bien. Mía ya está abajo esperándonos en su auto.

-Qué felicidad- dije sarcásticamente.

En parte era cierto, me sentía feliz de salir de nuevo con Kate, de alejar mi mente de los problemas de la universidad y de todo lo que pasó el año anterior y, ¿quién sabe? quizá si conozca a alguien interesante hoy. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

En la acera nos esperaba un soberbio automóvil blanco; yo no sé de mecánica, marcas o modelos automotrices, pero puedo decir que era bello. Y costoso. El chófer abrió la puerta y con un gesto me indicó que subiera; ya adentro, una linda chica me recibió con una sonrisa mientras hablaba por el móvil. Cuando terminó su llamada se dirigió a Kate, quien se había deslizado tras de mí.

-¡Hola, qué bueno es verte de nuevo!

-Sí, me emociona mucho que salgamos juntas. Ella es mi amiga Ana.

-Qué tal Ana, yo soy Mía. Espero que lo pases muy bien hoy. Charles, ya podemos irnos.

Durante todo el trayecto Kate y Mía no pararon de hablar sobre lo bien que les había hecho París, de las tendencias de la moda o acerca de los chicos podrían conocer esta temporada… Yo estaba francamente incómoda. No entendía por qué Kate había insistido tanto en que la acompañara si apenas y notaba mi presencia. Además, estaba rodeada de un lujo que me era poco familiar y comenzaba a cuestionarme si Mía no pertenecería a la misma clase social que mis compañeros de clase, a los que criticaba por sus excesos y desfachatez.

Reflexionaba si sería más verosímil declararme enferma o recordar súbitamente un importante examen para el día siguiente cuando el auto se detuvo. Pensé que habíamos errado el camino, pero no, aquí era la fiesta. Bajamos y Mía se dirigió a una persona apostada en la entrada del edificio, el cual la dejó pasar sin ni siquiera buscarla en la pequeña lista que tenía en la mano ni mucho menos preguntarle su apellido; así de importante ha de ser, pensé. Kate y yo entregamos nuestras identificaciones y a cambio obtuvimos un par de gafetes donde se leía "Gala Anual del Museo Smithsonian de Arte Americano."

Cuando puse un pie en el imponente vestíbulo de mármol se me erizó la piel. Estábamos en un lugar lleno de historia y de belleza, del que conocía un poco pues albergaba una gran colección de una de mis pintoras favoritas: Georgía O'Keeffe. También había oído sobre las exclusivas recepciones que se daban aquí, donde se reunían la élite intelectual del país y los benefactores del Instituto Smithsoniano. Por ello, no comprendía cómo se podría dar aquí el ambiente fiestero del que tanto presumía Kate. Y, al parecer, ella tampoco.

-¿Así que el "evento del año"?

-Lo siento- dijo Mía- Sabía que si te decía de qué se trataba no querrías venir y yo necesitaba un poco de distracción. Odio venir a estos lugares, pero mi padre insiste en que me presente y muera de aburrimiento.

-¿Cómo podría ser esto aburrido?- espeté, casi sin pensar.

-No me malinterpretes, Ana. Me encanta el arte. Hacer cosas bellas es a lo que me dedico. Pero aquí no se habla de arte, en sentido estricto. La mayoría de las personas que vienen son snobs con ganas de demostrar sus conocimientos enciclopédicos pero que son incapaces de emocionarse auténticamente ante una obra. Eso es lo que odio, la pretensión.

-Te entiendo- dije- No hay nada peor que un crítico insensible. Es hasta una contradicción.

-Lo sé. Pero les prometo algo: entramos, nos tomamos unas fotografías, saludamos a un par de personas y en media hora estaremos fuera y las llevaré a un lugar donde de verdad podremos divertirnos, ¿les parece?

-Si no hay otro remedio…- respondió Kate.

Yo me limité a sonreír. No me molestaba en absoluto este cambio de planes. Aunque todas las personas fueran así de molestas como las describía Mía, seguro podría escabullirme por ahí y ver alguna exposición. Así que me armé de valor y entramos a uno de los salones del museo: música clásica, champaña, velas, cortinas de seda colgadas del techo para delimitar los espacios, delicados sofás donde pequeños grupos departían sobre los diversos movimientos artísticos… Eso parecía un edén. Atravesé la habitación casi flotando, ansiosa de verlo y oírlo todo, conocí al organizador de la gala y al padre de Mía, a algunos artistas, mecenas, críticos y demás personajes del medio, hasta que una puerta lateral del salón llamó mi atención. Me alejé de todos disimuladamente y entré en la sala contigua.

Al principio todo estaba oscuro, pero poco a poco se fueron encendiendo las lámparas del techo, revelando una colección de diversos pintores, como Nam June Palk, Jenny Holzer, Thomas Moran y, por supuesto, Georgia O'Keeffe. Yo supuse que aquí se almacenaban las obras que habían sido restauradas en el Centro de Conservación Lunder pero que aún no se exponían al público, pues no recordaba haber visto ninguno de estos cuadros antes. Ensimismada por la sutileza de los trazos, la explosión de los colores, la simbología de las imágenes, no me percaté de que alguien había entrado a la sala, hasta que una potente voz me arrancó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Tiene que estar bromeando, señorita Steele.

Giré lentamente, casi esperando darme cuenta de que lo había imaginado. Pero no. Me topé con el gris de su mirada que sólo acentuaba más la frialdad de su voz.

-Dr. Grey- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir.

-Supongo que la impresioné aún más de lo que había pensado y que su investigación sobre mí no se detuvo en el plano académico. Honestamente, esto es un poco aterrador. ¿Cómo consiguió entrar? ¿Amordazó a algún guardia?

Yo quería decirle, gritarle, que él no era el centro del mundo y que tampoco era la razón de que yo estuviera aquí, que seguramente una persona tan ególatra no podría ser otra cosa que uno de esos snobs de los que hablaba Mía y que era tan insufrible en sus clases que lo último que haría sería procurar tener otro tipo de encuentros con él…Pero me seguía mirando escrutadoramente, tanto, que me sentía desnuda, transparente.

-Vine con una amiga. Mía. Quizá la conozca.

-La conozco muy bien. Por eso dudo que usted entre en el perfil de amigas que frecuenta mi hermana.

¿Su hermana? ¿Había venido con la hermana de este tipo?

-No sabía que estaban relacionados.

-Ajá. De cualquier manera, esta es un área reservada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué está usted aquí?

-Insolente, como siempre. Esta es mi área reservada. Vamos, la acompañaré afuera.

Mi piel se incendió ante el contacto de sus dedos en mi espalda, pero no dije nada. "Mi área reservada", qué petulante.

-Ahí estabas Ana. Mía dice que ya podemos irnos.- dijo Kate.

-Yo, yo no me siento muy bien. Creo que mejor me iré a casa.- respondí.

-Pero no trajiste tu auto y ya es bastante tarde.

-Tomaré un taxi. No te preocupes y diviértete.

-Bien, llama en cuanto llegues.

Sólo diré que intentar tomar un taxi, de madrugada, en frente de un museo, no fue de mis ideas más brillantes. Sentía como en la medida en que se congelaban mis pies morían mis esperanzas de llegar esa noche a casa. Podía regresar a la fiesta, aunque no conocía a nadie y él estaría dentro; o tal vez podría caminar a la parada del autobús y esperar ahí a que amaneciera, en la intemperie; o podría dormir en la acera junto a ese vagabundo que parecía tener un mal sueño. Todos escenarios alentadores. Rezaba por un milagro cuando las luces de un auto me deslumbraron.

-¿Necesita que la lleve a casa, señorita Steele?

Dios sí que tiene sentido del humor. Y yo era su chiste predilecto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Qué buen cierre para una gran noche: yo, en medio de la acera desierta, congelada de pies a cabeza, probablemente despeinada por la fuerte ventisca que azotaba esa zona de la ciudad y luego, él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia pues sabía que su auto era mi única opción para regresar a casa.

-Y bien, ¿subirá o no?

Lo pensé un momento. Podía quedarme ahí y morir de frío o irme con él y morir de vergüenza; al final, preferí el sufrimiento emocional al físico y entré al auto.

-Es una noche bastante fría, ¿cierto?

¿Es en serio? ¿Su frase para romper el hielo iba sobre el clima? Yo pensaba que los hombres más maduros –Grey debía de ser como diez años mayor que yo- utilizarían técnicas conversacionales más evolucionadas.

-Sí. Supongo.

-Ya.

Y fue todo lo que hablamos en el camino. En cierto punto, él encendió el radio y los suaves acordes de la banda de Maria Schneider nos envolvieron. Yo sabía quién era porque mi padre era seguidor de las llamadas _big bands_ de la era del post-jazz, en especial de la que dirigía Schenider. Esta música me hacía regresar años en el tiempo, a aquellos idílicos días en los que hacía mis deberes en la sala de estar mientras mi padre se sentaba en un sillón y oía un disco tras otro, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y con los ojos cerrados; sin poder evitarlo, varias lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Para evitar que Grey se diera cuenta, me bajé del auto -afortunadamente estábamos detenidos en un semáforo- y sin decir una palabra corrí hacía la estación del subterráneo que quedaba a unas calles.

Mientras me duchaba caí en cuenta de lo grosera que había sido. Ya con mis emociones en control de nuevo, o sea, ya reprimidos todos mis sentimientos, pude ver que Grey había sido amable conmigo y que yo ni siquiera le había agradecido por ello. Ahora le debía un favor y una disculpa. Genial.

Eran ya cerca de las tres de la mañana y seguía aún despierta. Mi madre me había enseñado que la mejor forma de pedir perdón era preparar comida. Si ofendías a alguien, si faltabas a una reunión, si no habías visitado a alguien enfermo, si discutías con una persona querida, todo se podía resolver con comida, que tenías que hacer tú, por supuesto, lo comprado no valía. Entonces pensé, ¿qué le podría preparar al Dr. Grey? Él tenía disponibles los mejores restaurantes de la cuidad, los chefs más cotizados, los platillos más extravagantes. Entonces entendí que lo que le hacía falta a ese hombre era un poco de dulzura, así que me levanté de la cama y me puse a trabajar.

Llegué a la universidad más temprano que de costumbre pues quería ver a Grey antes de que entraran el resto de los alumnos. Tenía poco tiempo de esperar cuando apareció, impecable como siempre.

-Buenos días señorita Steele.

-Hola. Yo… quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

-¿Por qué, exactamente?

-Por haber bajado de su auto tan intempestivamente y sin agradecerle por llevarme. Yo hice esto para usted.

Él se quedó mirando el tarro que le ofrecí, como si esperara que de él saliera una serpiente de goma. Lo abrió y me dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Galletas?

-No son sólo galletas. Las hice con la receta de mi madre, ella las horneaba únicamente para las personas que realmente le interesaban.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo realmente le intereso?

No supe qué decir. Sentía como todos los colores del arcoíris se reflejaban en mi rostro. Y entonces él, me imagino que para terminar con mi incomodidad, tomó una galleta y le dio un mordisco; yo no sabía que el comer podía ser algo tan… sensual. Con su lengua recogió un par de migajas que se habían quedado en la comisura de su boca mientras me miraba con intensidad. Fue como si todo se detuviera y yo pudiera verlo comer por horas.

-Son realmente buenas. Quizá me guste que sea descortés, pero sólo de vez en cuando. Ahora, ocupe su lugar que ya casi es hora de iniciar la clase.

Durante las siguientes semanas el trato con Grey pasó a ser tolerable. Aún nos enfrascábamos en acaloradas discusiones y disentíamos en nuestra opinión sobre básicamente todo, pero yo ya no sentía ese deseo de evidenciarlo, de vengarme de él por alguna razón. En ese tiempo también descubrí mi inesperado gusto por las finanzas: lo que al principio me parecía frío, materialista y lo más alejado del arte, ahora lo veía práctico, apasionante y útil. No es como si fuera a cambiar de opinión sobre mi transferencia a Letras Inglesas, pero había podido encontrar cierta belleza en la exactitud de las cifras, y sobre todo, en el servicio que podían prestar a la gente. Supe, por ejemplo, que Gey había fundado un despacho de asistencia financiera gratuita en la que los mejores estudiantes asesoraban a personas con pocos recursos para invertirlos y multiplicarlos. Y que como él, había muchos otros empresarios que valiéndose de lo que nos enseñaban en la carrera habían podido generar miles de empleos, ayudar a beneficencias y ser ecológicamente responsables. Pero, como en todo, estaba el otro lado de la moneda, los explotadores que se habían enriquecido con la mano de obra mal pagada, que sobornaban a las autoridades para no cumplir con los lineamentos de seguridad e higiene, que vendían un producto engañoso y de baja calidad, lo que siempre era peligroso. Grey era parte de un comité que se dedicaba a desmantelar a este tipo de empresas y a sus complejos monopólicos, lo que había hecho que los miembros del grupo se crearan un montón de enemigos, pero no por eso detenían su labor.

También en esos días volví a ver a Kate y nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas. Ella decía que yo cada vez hablaba más y mejor de Grey, yo le decía que estaba loca y que mejor me platicara sobre su nueva conquista. Y así transcurría mi vida, monótona y rutinaria para algunos, pero llena de paz para mí.

Pero eso no podía durar mucho. Un miércoles cualquiera, cuando entré al salón del Dr. Grey, vi que sobre mi butaca había un pequeño sobre negro. Extrañada, lo abrí y vi que en su interior había una pequeña tarjeta escrita con una letra bastante cuadrada y alineada: "Señorita Steele, ¿le gustaría que saliéramos a cenar hoy en la noche?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Lo había pensado por días, por semanas. Y aún no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, pero sí de que tenía que hacerlo. Todavía ahora se me erizaba la piel cuando recordaba la noche en que la llevé a su departamento, cómo logró conmoverse hasta las lágrimas con una de mis jazzistas favoritas… aunque me daba la sensación de que no fue sólo por la música, que había una parte oscura y profundamente enterrada de Anastasia que probablemente nadie había visto, y yo sentía la ridícula necesidad de ser el primero en hacerlo.

Ese día había sido complicado para mí. Tuve que verla a ella, la mujer que casi arruina mi empresa y, lo más importante, a mi familia. No podía evitar pensar en las similitudes entre mis encuentros con Anastasia y los suyos con mi padre: también ella era su alumna, menor que él, de apariencia inocente y despistada. Supongo que el conocer que debajo de todo eso Elena ocultaba su ambición y crueldad me detenía de alguna manera a estrechar mi relación con Anastasia. Pero ella no era así, no podía serlo, ¿cierto?

Después de una agotadora discusión con Elena, ver a Anastasia de manera inesperada fue como una bocanada de aire fresco. Era una feliz coincidencia que ella estuviera en la sala que había reservado para mis pinturas favoritas, pues ella sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en lo que más me gustaba ver. No obstante, había algo acerca de ella que me hacía sentir incómodo, indefenso, francamente torpe. Así fue como me comporté de camino a su departamento, recuerdo haber cruzado dos triviales líneas con ella y fue todo, de repente, salió del auto como huiría de una manada de lobos. No pude dormir pensando en qué habría hecho mal, o más bien, qué podría hacer mejor la siguiente vez. Porque la habría, de eso me encargaba yo.

Su detalle de las galletas al día siguiente me desarmó por completo. Quería disculparse y, con ello, me demostró que le importaba. Yo sabía de mi efecto en ella, pero desconocía si era intimidación o ansiedad; eso no me pasa a menudo con las personas, el estar acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que digo o que reaccionen de la manera que piensan me complacería es bastante aburrido. Desde pequeño fui consciente de mi capacidad dominadora y de que me gustaba sentirme en control de todo; pero, después de un tiempo, me preguntaba en qué medida las personas eran honestas, auténticas, conmigo. Las imprecaciones hostiles de Anastasia me inclinaban a pensar que no era como todos, que no tenía poder sobre ella. Eso era aterrador, pero excitante a la vez.

Fue la curiosidad, entonces, lo que me llevó a decidirme. Escribí varias notas pero, cual colegial, terminaba descartándolas todas por considerarlas unas demasiado melosas, otras en suma severas. Me decanté por una simple y clara frase, que no dejara lugar a la interpretación. Llegué temprano a la universidad y coloqué el sobre encima de su sitio habitual y salí del salón. Esto cada vez me parecía más burlesco, pero no quería estar ahí cuando la abriera para no ver su reacción y que ella tuviera tiempo de, si fuera el caso, inventar una excusa elegante para rechazarme.

Entré al aula cinco minutos tarde. Todos los alumnos fijaron su vista en mí, y yo me imaginaba que Anastasia les había enseñado la nota y que todos se estaban mofando internamente. Luego recordé que yo era el profesor y que había llegado inusualmente tarde y que quizá era más probable que la atención que me prestaban era por eso. Traté de recomponerme e iniciar mi clase, pero entonces la vi y me fue imposible; su rostro mostraba las señales de haberse ruborizado en extremo poco antes y su mirada era una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa. Alguien tosió a lo lejos y me devolvió a la realidad, por lo que comencé con la lección del día, esta vez sobre la variación en los mercados bursátiles y su impacto en la economía de cada país.

Sonó la alarma que anunciaba el término de la sesión, así que me despedí del grupo y puse en orden los gráficos que había utilizado. Entonces, Anastasia se acercó a mi escritorio.

-Hola.

-Mmm. Hola. ¿Tiene alguna duda señorita Steele?

-¿De la clase o sobre...?

Ella ni siquiera podía decirlo. Pero al final, ¿qué era? ¿una invitación? ¿una cita?

-Cualquier duda, yo trataré de responderle.

-Dejaron esto en mi butaca- dijo, enseñándome la nota- ¿Sabe quién la dejó ahí?

Ella quería ridiculizarme, quería que dijera en voz alta lo que me llevó horas poner en papel. Eso me enfureció.

-¿Cómo espera que yo lo sepa? ¿No lleva usted un registro de sus admiradores?

-Es que, no está firmada. Esperaba que, como usted llega siempre temprano, podría haber visto quién la había puesto. Y no tengo ningún admirador, que yo sepa.

Ah. No la firmé, ahora recuerdo. Bien, ¿qué hago para salir de esta situación, después de haber sido tan grosero?

-Ya veo. ¿Usted quisiera que alguien en particular la hubiera citado?

-Yo no dije nada de una cita. Fue usted, ¿cierto?

Demonios, no podía pensar claramente cerca de esta mujer. Tenía que inventar algo.

-Ah, sí. Es algo muy informal, una junta con algunas personas del medio que quizá le gustaría conocer.

-Ya. Se lo agradezco, pero creo que podría aprovechar más otro estudiante, ya que yo solicitaré mi transferencia a Letras Inglesas en cuanto finalice el semestre.

Eso dolió. No sólo me estaba rechazando sino que había soltado, tan a la ligera, que sólo me quedaban escasos tres meses junto a ella.

-Lo sabía. Precisamente por eso he decidido invitarla a esta reunión. Verá, usted es una muy buena estudiante, algo insolente, pero buena al fin. Tengo la esperanza de que si se da cuenta de su potencial y de lo bien que lo podría ir en este rubro, quizá cambie de opinión. ¿No tiene nada que perder, cierto?

-Cierto. Bueno, ¿dónde y a qué hora será?

O sea que eso tampoco venía en la tarjeta. Soy fantástico para esto.

-En mi casa, a las siete. Le mandaré la dirección por el correo electrónico que proporcionó para el curso.

-Claro, hasta entonces.

-Hasta entonces.

Bueno, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Excepto que ahora tenía que organizar una especie de fiesta en mi casa, es decir, contratar los servicios, invitar a personas que usualmente tienen su agenda llena hasta el próximo año, inventar un pretexto para juntarlos y comprar un traje nuevo, todo en menos de tres horas.

Bien, puedo hacer esto, creo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Sólo oía un pitido constante, profundamente molesto. La cabeza me ardía, mi pecho estaba tenso y me costaba trabajo respirar. No, nada había salido bien. Pese a los esfuerzos de mi buen amigo y mejor empleado Taylor, los empresarios que habíamos citado terminaron por rechazarnos y el chef jamás llegó, lo único que logramos fue que el sastre me atendiera. Así que ahí estaba yo, solo en la barra del pequeño bar de mi departamento, con un traje soberbio, sí, pero sin cena ni invitados ni mucho menos un pretexto creíble que presentarle a Anastasia. Pensé seriamente en irme del lugar, fingir demencia el resto del semestre y dejar este capítulo de mi vida como una de mis pocas derrotas, pero ya hasta para retirarme era tarde. Faltaban escasos minutos para la hora en que se supondría iniciaría la fiesta y si conocía algo a Anastasia, no se demoraría. Así que terminé mi copa de brandy de un solo trago y esperé; no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el botón del elevador de mi piso se iluminó.

Ella atravesó el umbral de la puerta con un caminar inseguro, usaba un entallado vestido color vino y había recogido su normalmente alborotado cabello en un moño bajo. No podía lucir más seductora y sofisticada. Ella mi miró y casi dejó caer un pequeño recipiente que traía entre las manos.

-Ah, hola. Buenas noches, Dr. Grey.

-Hola, puedes llamarme Christian aquí, si lo prefieres.

-Creo que Dr. Grey es más… apropiado.

Bien, ella quería mantener los límites y yo estaba de acuerdo en ello, pues, al final, esto era todo menos una cita.

-Como gustes. Me temo que tengo malas noticias.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó, pasando la saliva con dificultad.

-Verás, el aumento del precio del dólar disparó la especulación en la bolsa y las personas que estarían aquí hoy tuvieron que regresar de emergencia a sus oficinas para tratar de minimizar los daños en el valor de sus acciones.

-Oh.

Realmente me había sacado eso de la manga, aunque ese sería un escenario posible si los indicadores seguían su curso.

-Además, el chef que nos prepararía la comida no ha podido venir. Así que…

-Estamos sólo usted y yo.

-Así es, entiendo si decides irte. Lamento mucho todo esto.

-Yo había cocinado algo.

-¿Ah sí?- fue mi turno de preguntar ahora.

-Sí. No sabía exactamente cuál era la etiqueta para un evento como este, pero no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías a la casa de alguien que me ha invitado.

-Pues sea lo que sea, sin duda estará mejor que lo que el chef prepararía.

Espera, ¿realmente había dicho eso? ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-Lo dudo, pero no está tan mal. Traje ravioles.

Coincidencia, sin duda, que mi comida favorita fuera la pasta.

-Excelente, espera que traiga un vino de la cava y podremos cenar. Disculpa mis modales, te he tenido en pie todo este tiempo, toma asiento donde gustes.

-Gracias.- dijo, extendiéndome el refractario.

Mientras escogía una botella que estuviera a la altura de la ocasión yo la sentía merodear por el departamento y, por extraño que parezca, no me molestó. Apenas soportaba que mi madre se pasara por aquí y ahora me preocupaba que Anastasia encontrara la decoración de buen gusto. En fin, coloqué en la mesa platos, cubiertos, copas, el refractario previamente calentado, y una botella de Pinot Noir.

-Está listo.

-Gracias.-dijo, y pasó al comedor.

Anastasia tropezó, y casi cayó, al subir la pequeña escalinata que daba acceso al comedor elevado del loft. Yo, en un acto reflejo, intenté sostenerla, pero sólo logré derramar sobre ella la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

-Dios, lo siento mucho.- atiné a decir.

-Descuide, el color del vino casi empata con el del vestido.- respondió, con una sonrisa.- Sólo fueron unas gotas. Si quiere, puedo servir la pasta antes de que se enfríe de nuevo.

-Eso sería perfecto.

Y sí, así fue el resto de la velada. Yo percibía como la barrera que existía entre nosotros en el salón de clases se derrumbaba y nos mostrábamos transparentes, sin máscaras. Después de toda una vida de contenerme y esconder mi verdadera personalidad, poder ser yo con ella era por demás liberador. Yo suponía que ella se lo estaba pasando bien también, quizá demasiado, por la velocidad con la que bebía una copa tras otra.

-La pasta estuvo deliciosa.

-¿La pasta? ¡Ah, sí! Digo lo mismo del vino.

-Sí, se nota, has tomado con singular… alegría.

-¿Me está llamando ebria, Dr. Grey?

-Jamás me atrevería. Sólo creo que ya ha sido suficiente.

-Déjeme decidir eso. ¿O es el emborracharme parte de su plan para seducirme?

Me quedé de piedra. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Es una broma! Sé que usted jamás vería a alguien como yo.

-Y sin embargo, Anastasia, te veo.

Ahora fue ella la paralizada. Sus enormes ojos azules se fijaron en los míos, como tratando de penetrarlos, de escudriñar en mi mente, de develar mis secretos, y entonces… se quedó dormida sobre la mesa.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé a mi habitación. Su cuerpo era tan suave como ligero. Ya en la cama, la despojé con cuidado de su vestido y aunque traté de no mirar, pude admirar de soslayo sus discretas curvas, si sencilla y pulcra lencería, su sonrojado rostro. La cubrí con una frazada y me recosté a su lado, sin cansarme de mirarla, casi examinándola, pendiente de cada respiración, de cada movimiento, de cada suspiro. Así, en ese estado de gracia, pude dormir con otra persona, como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño. Recuerdo que mi último pensamiento fue: si tan solo este momento fuera eterno. Pero nada es para siempre, lo sé bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Aunque habían pasado semanas, aún me enrojecía cuando recordaba cómo me había escabullido de la cama del Dr. Grey mientras él se daba una ducha. Desde ese día no había vuelto a su clase y evitaba pasar por los corredores que sabía tomaría para llegar al aula; por suerte para mí, sólo enseñaba una asignatura. Jamás se lo contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Kate, pues moría de vergüenza por mi poco recato y pudor. No es que dormir con un hombre estuviera mal, fueron las circunstancias: me había puesto en una posición vulnerable, al igual que aquella fatídica noche en que fui a visitar a mi padre al fuerte a pesar de que había toque de queda. En mi mente sólo cabía mi necesidad de verlo antes de que se embarcara a su próxima misión, secreta, por su puesto, y no me importó desobedecer las órdenes, lo que afectó a muchas personas, sobre todo a mi padre y a José. Es por eso que no quería confesarle a nadie que cometí un error de nuevo bajo el influjo del alcohol.

Mientras preparaba mi desayuno —avena, otra vez—, recordé que en ese entonces me prometí jamás volver a beber, no es que lo hiciera muy a menudo, pero el simple olor de la cerveza me mareaba, ya no digamos las siete copas que tomé en el departamento de Christian… del Dr. Grey. Pero no pude evitarlo, pese a estar consciente de que cada vez perdía más el control sobre mi cuerpo, la manera tan extraña en que él me hacía sentir detonaba la urgencia de seguir adormeciéndome, deseaba ser desinhibida, graciosa y sensual, como, supongo, las mujeres que le gustan. Pretendía dejar de ser la señorita Steele por un momento.

Pero no sé si paró de llamarme así, tampoco qué pasó entre nosotros, pero no costaba mucho imaginárselo. Desperté media desnuda en su habitación, desorientada y aún mareada. Cuando busqué mi ropa me percaté de que estaba mezclada en el piso con la suya. Creo que lo oí tararear una canción en el baño, pero no estoy segura… de eso ni de nada. Camino a mi casa decidí que suspendería su materia; simplemente no podía volver a verlo, no sin evidenciar mi ignorancia con respecto a esa noche. No le preguntaría nada tampoco. En fin, supongo que de cualquier forma ya nada podía perjudicar más su opinión sobre mí, puesto que no se había comunicado conmigo en absoluto. Día tras día revisaba el correo electrónico que creé sólo para su clase y la bandeja de entrada siempre estaba vacía. Asumo que es todo entre nosotros, si alguna vez hubo algo, se terminó esa noche al igual que la botella de vino.

Ya eran suficientes lamentos. Me lavé los dientes, tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la calle cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta. Dudé un poco antes de abrir pues muy pocas personas conocían mi dirección, pero como de cualquier manera ya era tarde para ir a la universidad, giré la perilla con la intención de despechar pronto a quien fuera que estuviera detrás.

-Buenos días, señorita Steele.

-Yo… Dr. Grey… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo y entró a mi departamento.

-¿De qué?

-Para empezar, de asuntos escolares. Sé que sólo ha estado faltando a mi cátedra, la cual está muy cerca de reprobar, y quiero saber por qué.

-¿Por qué? Después de lo que hicimos, ¿realmente no lo sabe?

-¿Lo que hicimos? ¿Usted y yo?

-Vaya, es muy bueno con el lenguaje.

-Creo que todo será más fácil si me dice que cree que hicimos. Usted y yo. Los dos. Juntos.

Fue bastante incómodo, no había manera sutil de enunciar que me parecía que habíamos tenido sexo, no enteramente lúcido de mi parte.

-Pues yo bebí de más… y amanecí en su cama. Creo que la historia se cuenta sola.

-Oh no, la necrofilia no es lo mío. Sí, usted se embriagó, tanto que se desplomó sobre mi mesa y me vomitó encima. Como yo tampoco estaba en condiciones de conducir o de acompañarla a su casa, la llevé a mi habitación y me recosté a su lado. Pero eso fue todo.

-Por favor. No espera que crea eso.

-Bueno, Anastasia, deberías. Cuando te haga mía quiero que estés completamente despierta, que lo sientas y lo disfrutes todo.

Y así fue como el mundo se vino abajo. Nunca nadie me había hablado así, era en parte molesto por su autoritarismo, pero no podía negar que lo que dijo y la manera en que lo hizo provocaron que mis piernas se tambalearan un poco. Él seguía mirándome, expectante, atento a mi respiración contenida, a mis mejillas encendidas, a mi corazón acelerado.

-Si ese es el caso, ahora estoy despierta.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

No podía decidir si ella realmente había dicho aquello o mis sentidos me jugaban una broma haciéndome oír lo que yo deseaba. Me quedé un instante analizando la situación, estudiando sus movimientos: el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho, el rubor que coloreaba escandalosamente su rostro, su respiración desacompasada… Estaba de pie en medio de su sala de estar, erguida e, incluso, sacando un poco el pecho, pero yo sabía que estaba aterrada. Y excitada. Tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre ella y besar el labio que mantenía apresado entre sus dientes, para no despojarla violentamente de su ropa con la plena intención de admirar su cuerpo, de estrecharlo contra el mío en un abrazo infinito. Pero no, no se merecía que la usara de ese modo. Sabía que no podría satisfacer sus necesidades afectivas y que a ella no le bastaría con cubrir las corporales; no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía. La conocía.

\- Veo que se encuentra en mejores condiciones ahora, pero aun así debo rechazar tu ofrecimiento.

Pude notar como la vergüenza la embargaba y me sentí apenado por ella, pero por mí también.

-¿Ofrecimiento? Por Dios, fue sólo una broma. Alcanzó a decir, sin convencerse si quiera a sí misma.

-Claro, disculpa que no haya entendido tu sentido del humor. En fin, espero que ya que hemos aclarado esta situación, regreses a mi aula. No me gustaría ser la razón por la que se frustren tus planes vacacionales.

-S-sí. Gracias por haber venido.

-De nada. Espero que tu inasistencia no haya provocado que olvides el horario de clases.

Miró confundida su reloj y luego a mí.

-La sesión empezará en media hora. No hay manera de que llegues a tiempo si vas en autobús. O si ese remedo de auto que vi aparcado enfrente es tuyo.

-Tiene razón. Tal vez deba de ir a la próxima. Así también me pongo al corriente.

-De ninguna manera. He venido porque de no asistir hoy me vería obligado a suspenderte por faltas, según el estatuto de la universidad. Veo que ya estabas lista para partir, así que te espero abajo.

Mientras descendía por las desvencijadas escaleras trataba de no darle importancia al hecho de que jamás me había tomado tantas molestias con una estudiante. Con esta, sería la segunda vez que la llevaría en mi auto, organicé una cena falsa sólo para no quedar como un tonto ante sus ojos, crucé media ciudad porque ver su asiento vacío me inquietaba. Era como si ella fuera _algo más_. Sacudí la cabeza en un vano intento por desechar esos pensamientos. Inútil, porque yo tenía la certeza de que con ella era diferente; incluso en mis enamoramientos juveniles había sido capaz de aislar mi corazón, de mantenerme ecuánime. Pero cuando la vi esa noche, indefensa, inocente, algo dentro se removió. No es como si en otras circunstancias me hubiese sobrepasado, pero seguramente no habría sentido tanta ternura de ser otra mujer. El sólo recordar el suave olor que desprendía, mezcla de su fragancia y del vino que saturaba su sistema, me perturbaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces y la última palabra que crucé con ella —fuera del ámbito académico— había sido más un gruñido que otra cosa. Intentaba no mirarla demasiado en clase y era obvio que ella hacía lo mismo. Aún así, me había aficionado a tomar un escocés en las rocas cuando regresaba a casa después de verla. ¡Como si en el fondo de vaso encontrara paz! ¡Como si el líquido ambarino me librara del recuerdo de su rostro!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

La hora había llegado. Estaba plenamente consciente de que ése sería el último día que lo vería, pero no lo había asimilado del todo hasta que salí de la oficina del decano —quien, entre risas nerviosas, me aseguró que en cuanto en el sistema se registraran todas mis calificaciones del semestre, mi cambio sería un hecho— y recorrí el mismo camino que en mi primer día en la universidad me llevó a su aula. Recordé, no sin vergüenza, nuestro incómodo encuentro inicial y todo lo que había pasado después de eso; pese a la latente tensión entre nosotros, las últimas semanas de clase parecían haberse esfumado. Cada sesión era más corta que la anterior, como si el Dr. Grey intentara explicar la lección lo más rápido posible para librarse de mí. Aunque ese pensamiento me entristecía, alimentaba mi vanidad el hecho de derrumbar la compostura de un hombre tan imponente. En fin, todo terminaría hoy después de entregarle el ensayo final; no sólo nuestra "relación", sino también mi periodo en Administración. Sorprendida por la extraña sensación que esa idea mi provocaba —si no me conociera, diría que era tristeza— entré al salón.

Una punzada en mi estómago se hizo presente cuando no me recibió su masculina figura, sino la de una preciosa rubia.

-Hola. Soy la asistente del Dr. Grey. Él no pudo venir hoy así que yo recogeré los trabajos y se los entregaré- dijo, señalando una pila de documentos en el escritorio.

-Oh. ¿Él se encuentra bien?- dije casi sin notarlo, mientras sumaba mi texto a los del resto de la clase.

-No creo que sea su asunto. Por cierto, la calificación le será enviada a su correo electrónico el fin de semana. Buenas tardes.

Salí dando un portazo. ¡Qué no era mi asunto! ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para determinar cuáles eran mis asuntos? y, aún más importante, ¿qué había pasado con Christian? Él no era la clase de persona que falta a sus responsabilidades y, si bien me molestaba sobremanera su falta de profesionalismo, me angustiaba todavía más el pensar que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Sin pensarlo, como casi todo lo que hago, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a su casa.

Me detuve bruscamente ante las puertas de cristal giratorias. Quizá, reflexioné, realmente no era mi problema. Lo más probable, él se molestará por mi intromisión y, en el peor de los casos, pedirá una orden de alejamiento. Me di la vuelta, pero la sola idea de que estuviera enfermo o enfrentando una situación difícil en soledad, terminó por convencerme de subir a su departamento. Llamé a la puerta con una mano más temblorosa de lo que me gustaría aceptar y nadie respondió. Quizá estuviera de viaje, acompañado de una hermosa mujer y yo aquí, preocupándome. Llamé una segunda vez, sólo para asegurarme y una voz bastante rasposa me gritó:

\- ¡Dije que no quería recibir a nadie! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?

-Yo, oh, lo siento. No recibí ese memo, Dr. Grey.

-¿Anastasia?

-Sí. Pero ya me voy, discúlpeme… Felices vacaciones.

Sintiéndome estúpida, giré sobre mis talones y me acerqué al elevador. La puerta tras de mí se abrió precipitadamente.

-Realmente eres tú. Creí que lo había imaginado.

-Quizá es mejor que piense de ese modo. Yo no debería haber venido.

-Y, sin embargo, lo hiciste. Pasa. Por favor.

Crucé el umbral rápidamente y Christian me ofreció un asiento y una bebida. Acepté una soda y lo seguí con la mirada hacia el bar de la sala y comprobé lo que su aliento me había anticipado: había estado bebiendo. Y mucho.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Yo… tenía algunas dudas con respecto a la evaluación final.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo, disimulando una sonrisa tras el cristal de su vaso.

-Sí. Verá, me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en publicar las calificaciones. Es importante para mí que sea lo más rápido posible para que así…

-Se complete su cambio de carrera- completó.

-Así es.

-Bueno, estoy bastante seguro que mi asistente tenía la indicación de entregar esa información al recibir los ensayos. Me temo que tendré que despedirla, por incompetente.

-¡No, no puede hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no podría? Soy su jefe.

-Porque…. ella sí me lo dijo. Yo, debí olvidarlo.

-Bien, supongo que tiene escrúpulos. Prefirió desenmascarar su mentira a dañar la vida de otra persona. Ahora, haga uso de la buena educación que recibió y responda con la verdad. ¿A qué vino?

Me hablaba de usted de nuevo. Había notado que cada vez le costaba más trabajo hacerlo, como si le temiera a la distancia que ese trato marcaba entre nosotros.

-Francamente, me preocupé por usted cuando no lo vi en el aula. No lo conozco mucho, pero me parece que la irresponsabilidad no va con usted.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la ventana. Con la mirada perdida en la increíble vista que tenía de la ciudad, me cuestionó.

-¿Por qué te preocuparías por mí?

-Yo —demonios—. Yo lo aprecio. Académicamente.

-Por Dios, Anastasia. Sabes bien que tal cosa como el "aprecio académico" no existe. Admiración, quizá, pero no aprecio. Sé honesta, te lo ruego.

Su voz realmente suplicaba. No podía verlo, pero sabía que sus ojos también. Total, pensé, esta sería la última vez que lo vería. No tenía caso seguir fingiendo.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que durante el curso lo habrá intuido, pero debo decirlo con todas sus letras. Usted me atrae… físicamente.

Motivada por el leve pero perceptible estremecimiento que lo recorrió, decidí que era mi turno de interrogar.

-¿Usted siente lo mismo?

Se dio la vuelta y casi corrió hasta mí. Puso una rodilla en el suelo para que nuestros ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

-No deberías sentir… eso. Yo no soy la clase de hombre que piensas.

-No lo dudo, pero yo no dije que estuviera enamorada de usted. Dije que me gustaba físicamente y, para eso, no se necesita conocer mucho del interior de una persona.

-Ya veo. Así que lo único que le inspiro es deseo, ¿cierto?

-Sí- respondí con voz chillona.

-Bueno, en ese caso, el deseo es correspondido.

-Ya.- lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue: ¿Y ahora?

-¿Qué más podría seguir? Todo deseo reclama su satisfacción. La pregunta es si estás dispuesta a encontrarla.

Acobardada, bajé la mirada hacia mi falda. ¿Lo estaba?


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Cuando estaba cerca de ella, los minutos fluían rápidamente al igual que el whisky lo había hecho por mi garganta las últimas semanas. Pero ahora, mientras esperaba que saliera del tocador, transcurrían tan lento que me parecía que podrían haber pasado horas desde que se disculpó torpemente y corrió hacia esa habitación como si fuera un refugio; de no ser porque vivo en un _penthouse_ , aseguraría que había huido por la ventana. Y no podría culparla de haberlo hecho así, pues aunque su manera de abordar la atracción que sentía por mí fue bastante directa, mi manera de sugerir que le diera rienda suelta a su deseo tampoco fue sutil. Que se espantara sería una reacción natural. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Irme del departamento para darle la oportunidad de retirarse dignamente? ¿Tocar a la puerta para asegurarme que no se hubiera desmayado? ¿Forzar la cerradura y enseñarle a lo que me refería con «satisfacción»? No tuve tiempo de seguir pensando pues la puerta del servicio se abrió lentamente. Mierda, pensé. Había construido varias respuestas ante el hecho de que no saliera, pero ninguna para el caso de que lo hiciera.

\- Yo lamento la tardanza.

\- No hay problema.

Silencio.

\- Quizá deberíamos…

Más silencio.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

\- Yo no lo creo.

Silencio, ahora en el límite de la incomodidad.

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Sería injusto que te fueras y me dejaras después de soltar una bomba sobre mí.

\- ¿De verdad lo fue? Yo pensé que ya lo sabía.

\- Lo intuía, pero no terminaba de creerlo, no podía.

\- ¿Por qué? Es decir, estoy casi segura que donde quiera que usted se pare genera esa atracción casi magnética en la mayoría de las mujeres.

\- Quizá. Me he percatado de eso un par de veces. Pero no sólo pasa con las mujeres.

\- Oh.

\- Lo que quise decir –expliqué apenado- es que tiendo a llamar la atención, involuntariamente. No puedo decir que no sea algo de lo que he sacado provecho, pero tampoco que sea una cualidad que me fascine. En fin, digamos que no creía que le gustara porque hacía tiempo que a mí no me agradaba alguien en particular y pensaba que eso nublaría mi juicio y me haría malentender sus señales.- respondí, atropelladamente.

Su rostro era casi transparente. Podía ver como se formulaban los pensamientos en su cabeza a través de sus gestos y expresiones corporales. Aún de pie, movía constantemente sus pies, como refrenándose para salir corriendo; se mordía el labio en un claro gesto de indecisión; jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, retorciéndolo acorde al laberinto que debía ser su mente ahora. No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

\- Antes- habló, por fin- dijo que yo no sabía qué clase de hombre era. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

\- Digamos que si esperas que haga todo aquello de las flores y los corazones, quedarás decepcionada.

\- Entonces, ¿le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos?

\- No es que me cueste demostrarlos, es que no los tengo.

Reprimió una sonrisa ante lo que dije.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Vamos, todo el mundo tiene sentimientos.

\- Yo no soy como todo el mundo. Me sucedieron… cosas que se encargaron de eso.

\- Bien. Digamos que a mí sí que me interesan los corazones y las flores.

\- Entonces ambos perdemos el tiempo.

Se quedó helada. Ya no había ni rastro de duda en su rostro, por lo que no me sorprendió que tomara su bolso y abrigo del respaldo del sillón.

\- A mí también me pasaron «cosas». Quizá no como las suyas, pero aun así dolieron. Le agradezco su sinceridad pero no puedo concebir una relación como la que me plantea.

\- Lo sé, por eso me alejé, porque sabía que esto pasaría.

\- Entiendo. Es una lástima.

\- Vaya que lo es.

Cuando cerré la puerta del departamento, me abalancé sobre el trago que había dejado en la mesa de centro. Lo bebí con desesperación, pero también con furia. Todo esto, todo lo que sentía por ella, era sólo un desperdicio, un gasto innecesario. Por primera vez desde ese día, me arrepentí de lo ocurrido y deseé que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Sin saberlo, con la decisión que tomé nos había robado algo hermoso: una oportunidad. Aunque, pensé con amargura, no había sido yo el único ladrón de esta historia.


End file.
